Assault rifle
AR ('''A'ssault R'ifle) is a selective fire rifle that uses an intermediate cartridge and a detachable magazine. Assault rifles are the standard infantry weapons in most modern armies. Assault rifles are categorized in between light machine guns, which are intended for more sustained automatic fire in a light support role and submachine guns, which has a higher rate of fire and fires pistol cartridges rather than a rifle cartridge. Overview An assault rifle is chambered with intermediate rifle cartridges or small caliber cartridges. It has good accuracy, high rate of fire and more powerful than the submachine guns. Assault rifles can be used in close, middle and even long range combat depending on the users skill. However, a 'Carbine' is a type of rifle that is shortened and made lighter (Colt M4A1 Carbine for instance). These following assault rifles have been adopted and used in the game: Counter-Terrorist FAMAS= :Main article: FAMAS F1. '''FAMAS has lower magazine capacity than its counterpart, the Galil but it can be fired in two modes: fully-automatic for close battle and burst-fire for long range battle. Available in Battle variants. |-| M4A1= :Main article: Colt M4A1. The M4A1 is one of the famous assault rifle in game and known to be the mark for the counter-terrorists. When compared to the AK-47, M4A1 does lower damage and has a higher purchase cost but it has higher accuracy, lower recoil and attachable silencer for stealth missions. Available in M4A1 Scope, Gold, Dragon and Red variants that is obtainable through Code Box and various events. |-| AUG= :Main article: Steyr AUG A1. The AUG is the sharpshooter assault rifle for counter-terrorists. It has smaller crosshair size but has longer reload time when compared to the SIG SG552. |-| SCAR= :Main article: FN SCAR L. The SCAR is the free edition assault rifle for counter-terrorists. It is more accurate than its counterpart, the XM8 Carbine but it is slightly heavier. Another variant for the SCAR-L is the SCAR-H, which is an advanced 7.62 mm Battle Rifle. |-| M16A4= :Main article: M16A4. The Colt M16A4 is the standard service rifle of the US Armed Forces. It does lower damage, has lower accuracy, higher recoil than its counterpart, the AN-94. It can be fired in three-round burst only. |-| L85A2= :Main article: L85A2. Enfield L85A2 is the standard-issue rifle of the UK military. It is bullpup design and feeds with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO ammunition in its magazine. The weapon can be fired in fully-automatic or 3-round burst, just like FAMAS. |-| HK 416= :Main article: HK416. The Heckler Koch HK416 is a assault rifle which was built to replaced the defective M4A1 carbine. It is accurate, stable and also does high rate of fire. The weapon fires the NATO standard 5.56 mm cartridge and can be feed with 30 rounds. A detachable silencer can be installed to the muzzle if necessary. |-| M16A1= :Main article: M16A1. The Colt M16A1 is the first generation model of the M16 rifle. It is fed with 30 rounds 5.56 NATO cartridges in its magazine, plus one round in its chamber. There are two firing mode for this weapon, semi-automatic and fully-automatic. Overall, The weapon is more accurate and powerful compared to M16A4. |-| Terrorist Galil= :Main article: Galil. The Galil is a cheap battle rifle comes with good accuracy and high rate of fire. Its 35 rounds per magazine makes it is safer for matching two consecutive enemies. This rifle is widely used in Original modes. Another variant for this weapon is the FNC and Battle variants. |-| AK-47= :Main article: AK-47. The AK-47 is a trademark assault rifle for the Terrorists. It fires 30 rounds of 7.62mm rifle caliber which deals higher damage than ordinary assault rifle. Thus, it is very accurate in long range and good rate of fire. The only disadvantage for this rifle is its high recoil due its strong penetration power. It is widely used in Original modes and and available as AK-47/60R, AKM, Red, Gold, and Dragon variants. |-| SG552= :Main article: SIG SG552. The SG552 is a sharpshooter rifle comes with 1× optical scope feature. It fires 30 rounds of 5.56mm rifle caliber and does pretty good damage and rate of fire. Its scope is usable for long range battle, making it one of the most favorite weapon among players in Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch modes. |-| XM8= :Main article: XM8 Carbine. The XM8 is an lightweight assault rifle comes with 1× optical scope feature. It fires 30 rounds of 5.56mm rifle cartridge and has high rate of fire but high recoil. It is commonly used due to the free edition. It has a variant called XM8 Sharpshooter. |-| AN-94= :Main article: AN-94. The AN-94 is an Russian-made assault rifle which fires 30 rounds of 5.45mm cartridge in 2-round burst fire mode and accurate in long range. It has low recoil, light and high rate of fire. The Counter-Terrorist counterpart is the M16A4. |-| FN FNC= :Main article: FN FNC. The FN FNC is a 5.56 mm assault rifle which served as the Belgian Armed Forces's standard issue weapon. The rifle is fed with 30 rounds and its quite stable as well as it does high rate of fire. |-| AKM= :Main article: AKM. The AKM is the upgraded version of the well-known AK-47 assault rifle which was built by the Soviet Union. Like the AK-47, the AKM can be fed with 30 rounds of 7.62 mm ammunition in its magazine. It has higher accuracy and lighter weight when compared to the original version. Available in Gold and Red variants. |-| AK-74U= :Main article: AK-74U. The AK-74U is the Russian assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 5.45mm caliber. It has very high rate of fire and light weight. However, it has low firepower and high recoil. |-| Both M14 EBR= :Main article: M14 EBR. M14 EBR is a battle rifle chambered with 20 rounds of 7.62mm rifle caliber. It does high damage as an AK-47 and accurate as an M4A1. This rifle is frequently used as a semi-automatic rifle; fired in one-burst due to ammunition reservation. It is suitable for 1 vs 1 combat. |-| TAR-21= :Main article: TAR-21. IMI ('''I'srael M'ilitary '''I'ndustries)'' '''TAR-21 ('''T'avor A'ssault '''R'ifle - '21'st Century)'' is an assault rifle chambered with 30 rounds of 5.56mm rifle caliber. It comes with a usable EOTech holographic sight which acts as a scope in game. TAR-21 is famous in Zombie modes due to its very high knock back power against zombies. |-| FN F2000= :Main article: FN F2000. '''FN F2000 is a premium assault rifle that cannot be bought from Shop. It can be obtained randomly from Code Box. It does moderate damage and has standard fire rate for an assault rifle but it has poor accuracy, medium recoil and heavy. |-| StG 44= :Main article: StG 44. StG 44 is a World War II assault rifle that is designed in game as the middle between AK-47 and M4A1. It does high damage, has short reload time, stable accuracy and standard purchase price for an assault rifle. However, it has low fire rate, high recoil and heavy. |-| QBZ-95B= :Main article: QBZ-95B. QBZ-95B is a shorten-barrel version of the PLA's standard issue rifle. It is fed with 35 rounds of 5.56 NATO bullets in its magazine. This weapon shares most performance as the Galil. |-| HK G11= :Main article: HK G11. HK G11 is a bullpup assault rifle which was built during the Cold-war era. It holds 50 rounds of 4.73x33mm Caseless Ammunition in its magazine. The weapon can be fired in fully-automatic or 3-round burst. It is accurate, low recoil and has very high rate of fire even in 3-round burst mode. The only disadvantages of the G11 are, expensive and does low damage per shot. |-| ARX-160= :Main article: ARX-160. Beretta ARX-160 is an Italian assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It has high rate of fire and short reload time, making it reliable in close quarter combat. Usable scope is attached for distant range engagement. |-| Lightning AR-1= :Main article: Lightning AR-1. Lightning AR-1 is a 5.56mm assault rifle which is based with an AK pattern rifle and a guitar. The weapon has high rate of fire and high accuracy. However, it can be obtained randomly from Code Box only. |-| Blaster= :Main article: Blaster. Blaster is a future weapon which is fed with 45 rounds of 5.56mm bullets in a capsule-like magazine. The weapon has high rate of fire and has low recoil, making it suitable to use in Metal Arena Mode. However, it can be obtained randomly from Code Box only. |-| Lightning AR-2= :Main article: Lightning AR-2. Lightning AR-2 is the second generation of Lightning AR-1 with an appearance of Bass Violin. It can only be obtained randomly from Code Box. |-| Ethereal= :Main article: Ethereal. Ethereal is a science fiction assault rifle which can be obtained only from Bingo events. Its body is light and takes less time to reload. |-| OICW= :Main article: OICW. The OICW is the next-generation assault rifle that is fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO and fires 20mm grenade launcher ammunition. It has high firepower and good rate of fire. The grenade launcher attached to it can be used to blast hidden enemies. |-| Lighning LZ-1= :Main article: Lightning LZ-1. Lightning LZ-1 or Lightning Light Zombie-1 is a fictional assault rifle, grouped in Lightning series. It has a mixture of zombies from different factions: a baby Light zombie, riding on Phobos' DNA which is being fed with poison in a baby bottle. The main body of the gun represents Zombie Grenade with tentacles coming out of it. |-| Lightning HZ-1= :Main article: Lightning HZ-1. Lightning HZ-1 or Lightning Heavy Zombie-1 is a fictional assault rifle grouped in Lightning series. Similar to Lightning LZ-1, the only difference is the zombie and the absence of zombie parts. The weapon shows a baby Heavy zombie being fed with poison in a baby bottle, which shoots poisonous bullets from the butt. |-| Crossbow= :Main article: Crossbow. The Crossbow in-game is fed with 50 rounds of Crossbow bolts. It can still be fired rapidly although its rate of fire is lower than any other assault rifle. The arrow that has been shot by the user does not instantly hit the target, unlike other weapons, but has a delay time to reach the target (much like a real crossbow). It is one of the best weapons to engage zombies. |-| Skull-4= :Main article: Skull-4. Skull-4 is a dual-wielded anti-zombie rifle, each rifle loaded with 24 rounds of 5.56 anti-zombie cartridges finalizing an ammo of 48 developed by Rex Research Institute. Skull-4 is light weight, has low recoil with usable scope and deals critical damage to zombies. |-| Balrog-V= :Main article: Balrog-V. Balrog-V is chambered with 40 rounds of 5.56mm AHE, a specialized bullet developed by the Aegis Institute. This weapon is equipped with the Balrog Charging System which enables the Balrog-V to fire continuous explosive rounds after 15 consecutive shots on a single target. |-| Plasma= :Main article: Plasma. Plasma is a future assault rifle fed with 45 rounds of plasma shells. Although the projectiles move slower than bullets, the damage is massive. It uses the powerful energy of plasma and destroy everything in sight. The secondary fire activates the scope. However, the firepower decreases over range. |-| AK-47/60R= :Main Article: AK-47/60R. The AK-47 60R can be randomly obtained by players in the supply boxes in Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero and Zombie: The Union. This rifle is very powerful against any zombies. |-| JANUS-5= :Main article: JANUS-5. JANUS-5 is the modified version of HK416 developed by Aegis Institute fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO and equipped with Janus Transformation System that can do tremendous damage when hitting the same target. |-| OTs-14 Groza= :Main article: OTs-14 Groza. OTs-14 Groza is a Russian assault rifle fed with 20 rounds of 9x39mm. It has a very destructive power and very light. The penetration is superb and can defeat enemy in raids. |-| Galil Maverick= :Main article: Galil. A variant of Galil which was developed by an unknown Terrorist organization. It brings some upgrades as a new magazine size which holds 45 5.56mm caliber rounds alongside a jungle-style config to shorten the reload time. Comparison SCAR & XM8= Both SCAR and XM8 cost $2450 but SCAR dose greater damage, lighter and has shorter reload time. However, XM8 owns in term of accuracy and the ability to zoom. |-| FAMAS & Galil= FAMAS costs higher, less accurate, lower fire rate, lower magazine size and takes longer time to reload if compared to Galil but both FAMAS can be fired in automatic or 3-burst fire mode. Both of them does the same damage, same recoil rate and weight. |-| M4A1 & AK-47= M4A1 costs more than AK-47, does lower damage, lower accuracy and longer reload time but it has lower recoil, lighter and can be attached with a silencer for stealth tactics. |-| AUG & SG552= Both AUG and SG552 cost $3500, share same accuracy, recoil and reload time but SG552 does higher damage but heavier. |-| M16A4 vs AN-94= M16A4 and AN-94 share same cost and same weight. M16A4 does lower damage and slower firing speed than its counterpart but the 3-round burst and the reload time cover up the disadvantage of M16A4. |-| M16A1 vs AK-74U= Both M16A1 and AK-74U have same reload time but M16A1 has greater firepower, has lower recoil and can be fired in semi-automatic while AK-74U is cheaper, more accurate, has higher rate of fire and lighter. |-| L85A2 vs FNC= |-| External links *Assault rifles at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons